Damon and his Golden Bird
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: I have recently watched Smallville and thought of this story idea. It is not a crossover just an idea from Smallville that I put the Vampire Diaries Characters in. The scarecrow scene to be exact. Klaus and Katherine kidnap Damon and tie him up like a scarecrow. Damon is stuck there until a certain blonde beauty saves him. Rated T for a little violence and some swearing.


**Hello to all my readers. I have another one-shot here. I have been trying to finish alot of my other stories that I have on here but I have writer's block on some of them and am trying to get rid of it. Since I am on summer vacation I am hoping that I will get inspired and get my stories done. I came up with this idea after watching Season 1 of Smallville, a show i have not watched in years. I started to think of what it would be like if it were Damon's in Clark's place during the scarecrow scene in the Pilot. I wrote this story up and I hope you enjoy. Please Read and review. P.S I do not own Smallville or the Vampire Diaries.**

Damon Salvatore was sitting on a black leather couch in the boarding house. He was drinking his normal glass of bourbon letting his thoughts wander. They stopped on a petite young woman, with curly blonde hair that hung around her shoulders. She had so much spunk and fieriness it's a wonder that he loved her. He shook his head clearing away the thoughts. It would never happen he had to keep telling himself. He screwed that up when her first met her.

He got up and decided to walk to the Grill. He got up ignoring Stefan and Elena's laughter up stairs. He opened the door to the boarding house and was surprised to see the girl of his thoughts getting out of her car. He walked past Caroline and she smiled at him and he automatically returned it.

He wondered why she had been so nice to him and he would not know until later that night, that the reason she was smiling at him was because she was in love with him. He started walking down the street to the Grill. As he was walking he decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

He started walking through them when he heard twigs snapping behind him. He turned around to look and did not see anyone behind him. He shook his head and continued walking. He did not hear the person spring, until he was tackled to the ground. He flung the person off and stood up quickly. Then another person got him from behind. He looked up and saw Klaus pinning him to the ground.

Klaus growled "What are you doing to Caroline?" Damon replied "Nothing." Klaus snarled "You already used her once, you do not need to hurt her again." Then another pair of footsteps came up next to Klaus and he saw it was Katherine. He asked "Katherine?" She glared at him and replied "You're mine, and if I can't have you then no one can." She took the vial necklace she was wearing off and wrapped it around his neck.

He instantly felt pain rush through him, and instantly felt sick to his stomach. He knew that the golden liquid in the vial was vervain but that the vial was made out of quartz crystal so the vervain wouldn't burn him, and since Katherine was human she could wear whatever she wanted.

Klaus and her pulled him off the ground and dragged him somewhere, he didn't know where because he passed out before they got him there. When he woke up again he was tied uncomfortably to a stake out in the middle of a field.

He had the urge to shake his head, if he hadn't of been so weak. He remembered from a date with Caroline that this was an episode of Smallville. He figured that Katherine must have watched it and thought of the idea.

Although the major differences were that they left on his jeans and biker boots, instead of a red "S" on his chest it was a red "V" written in what smelled like blood. Also instead of kryptonite they used vervain to keep him there.

The last major difference was the slices, and gashes he had all over not to mention the stake splinters/bullets in him. He flinched when he felt one cut was from the top of his rib cage to the waist line of his jeans, it also was all the way to the bone.

He groaned when the vervain necklace sent another shockwave of pain traveling throughout his whole body. He passed out again and was out for a while because when he woke again it was night time. He shivered as the night air hit him and he wondered if anyone knew he was missing.

***Caroline looked at the time and thought that she should be meeting Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy at the Grill for the meeting that she had scheduled. She also figured that the person she needed to see the most would be there so it would not be that hard to break the news. She got in her car and drove to the Grill to meet her friends.

She walked in and saw them at their normal table in the corner. She walked over as she took a deep breath. She scanned the bar and felt longing, and curiosity flow through her when she saw that he wasn't there. She sat in her normal seat as Elena asked "What's up Caroline?"

She saw that everyone had their eyes glued on her. She took a deep breath, and said "I wanted to tell you guys some news and I do not think that you are going to take it very well." Stefan replied "It's okay Caroline you can tell us anything."

Caroline said "I wanted to let you guys know that before I called this meeting I broke up with Tyler who is taking it very well, and that is because I have fallen in love with someone else." Tyler replied "Which is okay with me Care because you were honest about it, and we can still be friends."

Caroline smiled and said "Thank you for understanding Tyler." He nodded and Elena asked "So who is it?" An accented voice behind her asked "Is it me love?" Caroline stood up and turned around to face Klaus. Caroline glared at him as Bonnie asked "It isn't Klaus is it?"

Caroline looked at her and replied "Of course not." Klaus pursed his lips and Caroline did a quick scan of the bar and felt an ache flow through her when she did not see him yet. Klaus drew her from her thoughts when he said "He is isn't here love." Caroline spun on her heel and asked "What did you do to him Klaus?" Klaus laughed and replied "I wanted you all to myself and she wanted him all to herself but since he did not want her and since I wanted him gone he is a little busy watching over the rest of the town."

Caroline said "If you really loved me then you would set me free to be with the one I love." Klaus replied "I can't set you free when the person you want to be with is me." Caroline sighed exasperated as she said "No Klaus I do not love you. I love Damon and I want to know what you did with him this instance." She heard some gasps behind her and she turned around to face her friends. Stefan was staring at her with shock, Elena was smiling, Tyler and Matt were looking at her like she was crazy, Jeremy wore the same expression as Stefan, and Caroline felt hurt flow through her at Bonnie's utter disapproval and unhappiness.

Stefan asked "Are you sure?" Caroline nodded and replied "I've seen the way he has changed since Elena came and I think that he has more to offer than just being a dick so yes I am positive. Even though he loves Elena I wanted to tell him anyway."

Elena smiled and shook her head as she replied "He does not love me Caroline, he told me that 3 days ago. He told me that he has fallen in love with someone else and that he gives me and Stefan his blessing." Caroline felt a little hope that she was the one he was in love with. Elena said "If you are the girl then I know he will treat you right."

Everyone looked skeptical but Elena turned to all of them and smiled reassuringly. Everyone except Bonnie started slowly nodding like they had just realized what Caroline and Elena were saying was true. Caroline decided to deal with Bonnie later and spun around to deal with Klaus.

She snarled "Now where is Damon, Klaus?" Klaus smirked and replied "Somewhere where you will never find him." He turned on his heel and left. Caroline started after him but he was gone. She felt tears coming to her eyes, she would never find Damon, and Klaus made sure of that.

She looked outside and saw that it was night which was going to make the search even harder. She ran out of the Grill and outside into the bitter cold air. She called out "Damon!" But she did not receive any far or near answer.

***Damon winced again as he felt even sicker. He felt as if he had been bitten by a werewolf again without the fever, dementia, hallucinations, and coughing up blood things. He felt extremely weak but wished he could project himself to someone that could help him. He felt all hope leave him with that idea because it would never work seeing as he didn't even know where he was.

***Caroline dropped to her knees and started weeping. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and she did not really care that she was weeping on the ground in front of them. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she tried to get free thinking it was Klaus until a soft voice said "Shh, Caroline we will find my brother don't worry."

Stefan pulled her up of the ground and held her close to him. Then Elena and Matt came running over and said "We think we know where Damon is." Caroline looked at them and asked "Where?" Elena replied "The hay field on Pastor Young's property." Caroline asked "Then what are we waiting for." She ran to her car and Stefan went with her figuring that with Klaus that there would be no time to waste.

***Damon groaned as the vervain sent another shock wave of pain through him. He heard cars driving by and then they stopped in a distance and he didn't dare lift his head in hope thinking that they were just stupid teenagers getting ready for a party. He saw flashlight beams coming into the field and he then he heard Caroline's voice saying "Where in this field would Klaus put him?"

Damon whispered "Caroline." He heard the footsteps stop and her say "Everyone be quiet I think I heard something." Damon felt blackness coming over him but he pushed away and cold shiver went through him as he softly said "C...Caroline." He heard footsteps running toward him before Caroline burst into the little clearing surrounding him.

Then all of a sudden a flash light beam directly hit his sensitive eyes. Caroline whispered "Aim that at the ground Matt I do not want to hurt his eyes." She started untying him and she caught him as he started to fall forward. She saw the vervain vial on his neck and she ripped it off and threw it in the grass. She held him close to her and whispered "Thank god you're okay." He whispered "Thank you for saving me Caroline."

She accidentally put pressure on the side with the slice and he winced. She said "Matt put the flashlight on Damon's side. Matt did what he was told and Caroline gasped when she saw how deep the cut was. She whispered "Oh Damon." Her voice was fully of sympathy something that Damon was not used to.

She whispered "Let's get you to the hospital." Damon replied "No. I will not go to a hospital." Stefan said "I can stitch that up." Damon looked at his brother and saw understanding, and something else in his eyes. Caroline asked "Really?" Stefan nodded and replied "Yeah, so let's get him to the boarding house." Stefan bent down and grabbed him by the shoulders. He lifted him up off the ground and Damon felt his joints were a little stiff but he was not sick anymore. He started to walk and Stefan helped him along but for some reason Damon did not protest.

He let Stefan lead him to Caroline's car and help him into the passenger seat. Damon leaned his head against the window feeling very drained and exhausted. Damon started drifting to sleep until Caroline got in the car and started panicking thinking that Damon had passed out again. Caroline asked "Damon, Damon, Can you hear me?" Damon looked at her and whispered "I'm fine Caroline, just really sleepy." Caroline sighed in relief but then said sternly "You cannot go to sleep until Stefan stitches you up and checks you over." He felt like whining but instead whispered "Fine."

Caroline started the car and drove to the boarding house as fast as the speed limits would allow her. Damon said softly "Thank you for saving me Caroline." She replied "No problem Damon, anytime." She parked in front of the boarding house and Damon opened the door as she shut the car off. As he was getting out of the car he tripped and landed hard on the ground. He groaned as he landed on his side with the slice. Damon growled and said "Son of a bitch."

Caroline ran over to him and asked "Damon are you okay?" She helped him up as he replied "Fine, just tripped." Damon felt that he had a broken rib on the other side and he figured that Klaus must have broken it one of the times that he was passed out. He popped it back into sync with the other ones and instantly felt it start healing.

Caroline helped him into the boarding house and onto the colored couch. Damon sat down and Caroline asked "Can I help you with the splinters and bullets." He nodded and she sat down behind him to get to work. While she was pulling the splinters and bullets out of his back he was working on pulling them out of his neck, arms, and shoulders. He tried not to wince every time Caroline pulled one of the deep ones out. Stefan came in a few minutes later with a first aid kit.

Caroline pulled the last splinter out as Damon pulled the last two in his arm out. Stefan sat on the coffee table as Damon sat in a position where he could get the stiches in easier. Stefan started stitching up the cut as Damon heard footsteps coming in the boarding house. Stefan finished in a few seconds with his vampire reflexes, and slender nimble fingers. Damon stood up feeling very tired and wanting some sleep. He was enveloped in a hug and he was surprised when it was Elena. She said "I'm glad you're okay Damon."

He replied "Thanks Elena." She nodded and Damon turned to Stefan and said "Thank you for everything Stefan." Stefan nodded and replied "No problem Damon." Damon looked at Matt and Tyler and said "Thank you, both of you for helping the search party find me." Matt and Tyler nodded in reply. He ignored Bonnie knowing how much she hated him and how much she didn't care. Damon turned to Caroline and hugged her.

He whispered "Thank you so much Caroline, for everything." She whispered "You're welcome Damon." He pulled away from her and smiled warmly before turning and heading upstairs to get some sleep.***Caroline waited until Damon was out of ear shot before saying "Thank you guys for helping me find Damon." They all nodded and Caroline turned to Bonnie and crossed her arms. She said "Just say it." Bonnie replied "Say what."

Caroline said "Don't give me that Bonnie Bennett, I know how much you hate Damon so give me your lecture." Bonnie set her shoulders and said "I think that Damon is a dick and will treat you like crap either way. Honestly I think that you are making the most monumental mistake of your life. I cannot believe that you could ever love a mass murderer like him. You deserve so much better than that…that monster."

Caroline felt hurt course through her as she replied "I've killed someone, and Stefan has killed people so what is so different about Damon? He is not a dick he has changed. Can't you see that? And I deserve to be happy and Damon makes me happy and if you can't see that then I guess you are not much of a true friend. The most monumental mistake was telling you that I love Damon because I wanted to be you friend too but if you can't accept who I love then I never want to speak to you again." Caroline spun on her heel and headed upstairs to go tell Damon how she felt about him. She walked up to his room and took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock.

***Damon was just about to sleep when he heard someone outside his door. They knocked and Damon could tell when they walked up the stairs that it was Caroline so he told her softly "Come in Caroline." She came in and stopped at the side of his bed. She asked "I didn't wake you did I?" Damon could hear the apologetic worry in her voice and he almost smiled at her kindness. He replied "No, I was just getting ready to fall asleep when I hear what Bonnie said about me."

He was telling the truth. He heard what Bonnie said about him and it kind of pissed him off. Caroline asked "Did you hear anything else?" Damon was curious as he replied "No, I tuned out after that." Caroline said "Okay." He sat up to look at her as he asked "Why?" She replied "Because then I can tell you what I want to tell you." Damon asked "What is it that you want to tell me?"

She replied "I wanted to tell you that a little while ago I realized that I have fallen in love with you and I told Bonnie which is why she said what she did. But I do not care what she says because I love you and I want to be with you." She looked down quickly and Damon felt warmth fill him throughout his whole body. He got off the bed and tried to ignore his protesting tired and aching body as he walked towards her.

He said "That makes me happy because a little while ago I have also realized that I have fallen in love with you. I really do love you Caroline." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She kissed him and he felt whole for once as he returned it. He pulled away and she smiled breathlessly. He walked with her over to the bed and let her lay down.

He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He could tell she was upset about what Bonnie said so he told her "Do not worry about Bonnie, she will get over it eventually, and also do not worry about what she said because I really do not care what she thinks as long as you love me." Caroline smiled and whispered "Thanks Damon." He smiled as he thought of a nickname for her. He smiled as he replied "You're welcome my little golden bird."

She smiled at the nickname and cuddled up closer to him. She whispered "Good night Damon, I love you." He kissed her forehead and whispered "Good night Caroline. I love you too now and until forever ends."


End file.
